


Whenever

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [2]
Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: After they did bro shots in summer paradise I'm convinced these two party together, Hungover Supreme, M/M, Nothing matters when you're hungover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It takes Fuma a couple seconds to recognize the voice, but subconsciously he already knows it's Juri. It smells like cigarettes, cheap overly scented deodorant and Juri's house, so it couldn't be anyone else.Prompt: Sharing a bed
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Tanaka Juri
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Whenever

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two. I feel like they're clever boys on their own but really dumb together, so that's what I went with lol

Fuma groans before he's even entirely awake. He feels disgusting, something hot covering most of his side and he thinks he's been drooling on the pillow. His body feels paralyzed, limbs too heavy to move and his brain seems sore, like he's not going to be able to do anything with it all day.

He immediately regrets every single drop of alcohol he ever had in his life.

He reluctantly feels himself wake up even though he wants to stay asleep until his body works again, and he's surprised to hear another groan just next to him.

It takes him a couple seconds to recognize the voice, but subconsciously he already knows it's Juri. It smells like cigarettes, cheap overly scented deodorant and Juri's house, so it couldn't be anyone else.

“Fuck...” There's a gravelly groan next to him, and Fuma just hums in agreement.

Last night is slowly coming back to him in bits and pieces. Juri standing on the poolside smoking, some girl handing him a drink, Hokuto falling into a ditch and everyone screeching with laughter. Tequila shots followed by strangely mixed shots with a guessing game attached to them, and then a club with strobe lights and then a shady apartment.

Fuma's pretty sure he made out with someone but he doesn't know who, and he's not even sure it actually happened.

“Fuma.” Juri starts, sounding like every single word is an effort to him. “You alive?”

Fuma slowly parts his lips, wetting them a little because his entire mouth feels dry, and his first attempt at speaking doesn't work so he tries again. “No.”

“Bro.” Juri replies, before groaning again, and Fuma recognizes it as 'yeah me neither'. 

He very reluctantly opens his eyes, first a little and then fully, thankful that the blinds are shut and the light in the room is very dim.

The first thing he sees is a mess of red hair, and he's slowly taking in his surroundings. He's in his own bed, with Juri sprawled face first on half his body, face in the pillow next to him and an arm slung over his chest. He's also pretty sure there's something pressing against his thigh.

He manages to turn his head enough to look at the digital clock on the nightstand, which shows 15:34.

“Fuma.” Juri starts again, and Fuma just grunts a reply. “I'm sorry if my wood is poking you. I literally can't move.”

“That's okay.” Fuma reassures, his voice starting to come back to him. “I think I drooled on you.”

“Okay.” Juri sighs against the pillow, like he couldn't care less. 

Fuma can only relate, because he can't really feel his left arm that's stuck under Juri, but he figures it must be there somewhere. If he lost it yesterday, at least it doesn’t hurt.

There's a long silence, under which Juri slowly turns his head so he's not smothering himself with the pillow, and Fuma tries to pull out his arm from under Juri but it takes too much energy.

“Cool party.” Juri says then, and Fuma makes an agreeing noise. “We made out.”

Fuma knows that should be alarming to him, because Juri's one of his best friends and they're famous and he should panic about someone filming it. But he doesn't have the energy right now.

“Cool.” Is all he gets out, and Juri hums. At least he remembered right then, he did make out with someone. “Were you good?”

“I dunno.” Juri slurs, then audibly swallows with what seems like a lot of effort. “Dun remember.”

“Okay.” Fuma says, feeling like he already wasted enough energy on this conversation. 

There's another long silence, and Fuma wonders if Juri fell asleep again. He kind of wants to rub his thigh against Juri's erection, just to see what happens, but he can't muster the energy.

“Want pizza.” Juri speaks up then, voice seeming surprisingly loud now that Fuma got used to the silence again. 

“Don't want anything. Feel sick.” Fuma says, because just the thought of pizza makes his stomach turn.

“Wonder where my phone is.” Juri says, sounding just as disinterested in that as in anything else right now. 

Fuma wants to grin but his face won't activate the muscles properly. “Is that a phone in your pocket or-”

He starts, but then cuts himself off because suddenly the nausea is real.

“Can't order pizza with my dick.” Juri complains, and Fuma doesn't reply, waiting for the nausea to fade, but it doesn’t really.

“Gotta puke.” He says, and Juri groans. 

“Not here.” He whines, and Fuma couldn't agree more.

There's a total of ten metres to the bathroom, but he doesn't know if he can do it.

“Gonna try and go.” He says, and Juri groans again, making an effort to pull himself off of Fuma, rolling onto his side on the bed.

“Fucking hero man.” Juri tells him, and Fuma musters enough energy to slowly slide out of bed and onto the floor, then starts crawling towards the bathroom.

Four hours later, they're both on Fuma's couch with coffee and remnants of pizza because Fuma's stomach still isn't really happy with him, but at least they're both alive enough to walk and eat.

“I never wanna drink again.” Fuma announces for about the fifteenth time since they got out of bed. 

“Sure babe.” Juri agrees unenthusiastically, not taking his eyes off the shoujo anime on the screen. He sighs and leans his head back a little, and a memory pops up in Fuma's brain.

Of Juri sighing against his lips and crunchy red hair under his fingers.

“Hey. I remember kissing you now.” Fuma says, still too hungover to muster any weird feelings, and Juri turns his head with a lot of effort, barely managing his typical raised eyebrow.

“Mkay. Was I good?” He asks, sounding about as freaked out as Fuma feels. Not at all.

“I think so.” Fuma frowns a little, trying to remember, before he realizes frowning hurts his head. “You know why we kissed?”

“No clue.” Juri says, turning back to look at the popular guy in school go on a date with the wrong chick.

There's a silence as they both watch him walk into a cafe with the wrong chick, without knowing that the right chick works there and the uniforms are cute.

Fuma very seriously considers reaching for the lukewarm coffee on the table before him, but he can't decide if it's worth the energy to lean forward.

“Hey Fuma.” Juri says then, and Fuma makes a low effort noise to show he's listening. “I think you used too much tongue.”

Fuma looks up at him and even musters the energy to glare for a moment. “Fuck you.”

“That's cool though. You were way better than Jesse.” Juri says, like that's comforting.

“Whore.” Fuma says, figuring it sums up his usual clever comments about Juri's slutty behaviour well enough.

“Don't worry, I'll give you another chance sober.” Juri comforts, and Fuma half heartedly kicks him under the blanket covering their legs, and Juri actually smiles.

“Not today.” Fuma settles, distracted by a female screech from the TV screen as the wrong chick sees the right chick in the cute uniform wiping ice tea from their man. 

“Whenever you want.” Juri says, and he sounds so promising Fuma turns back to look at him.

Juri's watching the TV screen, but there's a small, smug smile on his lips, and Fuma doesn't get it.

But, he figures, as he turns back to the TV, he can think about that tomorrow instead. For now, this is great.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ftDAHBxVtsYIrcV15NSQQu3XBXufP7tSPZV431WCM6I), which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
